from NY to LA
by lovemelovemenot92
Summary: Santana, Rachel and Kurt move to Pasadena. Rachel has a part in a play.
1. Chapter 1

**From NY to LA **

**Characters: tbbt – Leonard, Penny, Sheldon, Amy, Howard, Bernadette and Raj.**

**Characters: glee – Rachel, Santana and kurt.**

"why are we even moving? I like the loft" exclaimes Santana.

"I do too but I have a part in a play at the pasandena theatre and its easier to move here and its cheaper" replies Rachel.

"as soon as kurt gets here I am gunna go get food I am starving, where is kurt? I thought he would be helping us" Santana asks with annoyance.

"hes talking to the guy outside the building"

They get to the third floor, their apartment is 5b, two more floors. "hang on Rachel I need a sec to catch my breath. Why the hell is the elevator broken anyway?"

"I have no idea and you didn't have to get the heaviest box" exclaims Rachel.

"shut up berry, I wasn't gunna let you carry it now was I" grins Santana.

Meanwhile on the ground floor…

"Sheldon I will not go to the hospital with you, you have not got a tumour, its just like the time when Stephanie was living with us. No tumour. Now lets get into our apartment with the Chinese food and start the harry potter movie marathon."

Leomard and Sheldon walk into the lobby to see boxes, "oh no their here, the new ones"

Sheldon walks over to the boxes and picks one up. He starts to shake it. "Sheldon what are you doing?" exclaims Leonard.

Back on the third floor…

"lets get these and the rest upstairs to the apartment so we can chill out okay"

"cant wait" the taller brunette says excitedly.

They walk up the rest of the way to the apartment.

_**So how will they finally meet? Requests from you guys would be great, I have an idea but I want to see what you guys would like to happen. Who do you want Santana to be with? The big bang theory gang are all the same as the show. I do not own glee or the big bang theory. R&R thanks xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while had writers block… I know annoying lmao.

I'm going to be doing an apprentenceship hopefully so I might be even longer but I promise I will update as soon as possible… I love you guys for so loyal… please enjoy and R& R.

From NY to LA

Chapter 2

Santanas pov

I walk through the door to mine and the drama queens new apartment. I place the box I'm carrying on the floor near the door and look around, its spacious and beautiful. This must have cost a bomb. I see Rachel walk out of what looks like a closet.

"hey Rachel, how much does the rent cost anyway?"

"80 bucks per person, why?"

"really? What did you have to do to get that price? Did you have to sleep with the building owner?..."

"Santana… I didn't have to do anything, he asked me what I did for a living and I said broadway, college and used to be a waitress. He confessed his love for broadway and told me that the girl on the fourth floor is an aspiring actress."

"oh great another broadway junkie" I say while sighing and collapsing onto the couch.

"what are we having for tea? Chinese? Pizza? Indian?" she asks sitting down next to me but places her legs over my own legs.

"pizza, do you want me to go out for it?" she pouts with puppy dog eyes. "fine but I get to pick the toppings" I say sticking my tongue out at her.

"YAY! Thank you san!" she says kissing me on the cheek. As she pulls away I felt a tinkle as soon as her lips left my cheek. What was that? Am I starting to like Rachel 'freaking' berry? I shake the thought out of my head, I will think about it later.

"wheres the menus?" I say to help distract my mind from the feeling I thinking I'm starting to have.

"erm… I think they are in the kitchen" says Rachel getting up from the sofa, as she stands she lets her hand stroke my thigh. I shiver alittle at the touch.

Meanwhile in the lobby…

Kurts pov

That was weird, I hope nothing broke in the box that the tall and odd one shuck. I grab a box and take it up to mine and the girls new apartment. On the second floor I walk into something so I turn a little to see what I hit, as the box I picked up isn't heavy but quite long, probably one of rachels exercise machines. as I turn to find out what I hit I see a blonde girl standing there holding her nose, oh crap I hit her with the box on the nose. I put the box down, "I'm so sorry are you okay? I'm such a cluts"

"its okay it was my fault I was running from someone and wasn't looking where I was going. You're the new guy right? With a room mate?" I nod, "I'm penny I live in 4b"

"kurt and im actually here with my two roommates we just moved here from new york"

"really? Oh my goodness, I love new york"

"I will have to take you there sometime, we can go shopping at all the best places" I smile at my new friend.

"that would be awesome, would you like any help with your stuff?"

"oh thank you, that would be great, my friend Rachel will love you" I giggle and she joins in. "hey what about the person you were running from?"

"its okay it wasn't really a person it was my boyfriend and his friends, they are really smart and they are at the moment playing with a toy robot, which scared the crap out of me" she giggles, I join in.

Meanwhile in 4a…

No ones pov

"Sheldon, you cant go around asking questions like that, especially if we don't know them."

"im sorry Leonard but we can not live under someone with heavy footsteps or a metal head playing fall out boy 24/7. it would disturb me from more important things like discovering the masters of the universe or levelling up on halo or world of warcraft" Leonard rolls his eyes at his room mate.

"I'm sure they wont be loud and anyway with the look of the new guy I think it wouldn't be a problem"

A/N: I know this is a short one but im saving the best bits of the story so far until the next chapter. I'm sorry again I haven't updated in a while.

I'm not sure if to have a little pentana (penny and Santana ship name) aswell as pezberry or just concentrate on pezberry, also Dani will either make an appearance or be mensioned, that is totally up to you guys.

R&R please xxx


End file.
